


Something Brand New

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Multi, joetrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: After the death of his wife, Joe tries something new. So does Patrick.
Relationships: Joe Trohman/Marie Trohman, Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Something Brand New

Joe sat in the front row of chairs, tears streaking his cheeks as he gazed unseeing at the flower bedecked coffin. A part of him was screaming at him to wake up, that he couldn't believe this was happening. He was still sitting at the kitchen table with Marie, planning on how to decorate the nursery. Instead, he was here, wondering how his life had turned upside down and sideways in just a matter of days.

"Joe?"

He turned to see his band mates standing nearby, looking awkward in their best suits and with anxious looks on their faces. He got up and gave them all a wan smile. "hey guys. Thanks for coming."

"Of course, man," Pete said, holding him close for a moment before letting go. "How are you holding up?"

Joe shrugged. "I'm still pretty numb," he admitted. "It hasn't really sunk in yet."

Pete nodded soberly as he stepped away. "I know how that is." 

Patrick was next, wrapping his arms around his lanky frame. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "We should've come sooner."

"I know why you didn't. It's okay, Trick," Joe said, shaking his head. 

Andy simply pulled him into a hug, holding in his arms for a moment before letting go. He peered at Joe, shaking his head. "You look like crap," he pronounced matter of factly.

Joe made a face. "I've been up for three days straight. You do the math." He ran a hand over his face. "I'm fucking exhausted, man." 

"Do they know what happened?" Patrick asked anxiously. Marie's pregnancy had been normal and by the book on all counts; this had been totally unexpected.

Joe shook his head. "We're still waiting for tests to come back, but her pressure bottomed out and she started bleeding. They tried everything, but they couldn't save her or the baby." He sighed as he ran a hand through his newly shortened hair. "I feel like I'm in a fucking nightmare."

"Whatever you need, man...we're here," Pete said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Joe managed another smile. "Thanks. That means a lot." He looked up; Marie's parents were standing by the entrance. "I have to go. We'll talk later." He didn't wait for an answer, going to greet them as the others sat down.

*****

Much later, Joe was sitting in his hotel room staring at the ceiling and trying not to think when there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"Patrick."

Getting up, he opened it to see Patrick standing there still dressed in his suit. "What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"I thought you might want some company," Patrick replied with a smile.

"I'm going to get drunk," he warned. "You might not want to be around for that."

"I think I'll join you," Patrick said as he tossed his hat onto the dresser. "I could use a beer myself."

Joe automatically handed him one as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Thanks for coming," he said again, a grateful look on his face. "I don't know what I would've done without you guys."

Patrick nodded. "Her parents?"

"Flying back to Chicago tomorrow, They're going to bury her there." He let out a heavy sigh. "They're a little pissed at me. Which I really can't blame them for."

"It wasn't your fault," Patrick said as he put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Things happen. Even in this day and age."

"I know that and you know that, but I had a hard time convincing them." He paused. "I mean...one minute we're both happier than we've ever been expecting our first child, and the next...the next...I'm burying them both."

A sorrow filled look crossed Patrick's face. "I am sorry," he said softly. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You're here. That's a lot," Joe said as he took a long sip of his beer. "God, it's been a long fucking day. I feel like I could sleep for a year." he took off his tie, giving Patrick a knowing look. "Pete driving you nuts?"

Patrick smiled. "You know how he gets. Sometimes he can't turn it off no matter what he does."

"Yeah, I know. And I still don't know how you put up with him." Joe sipped his beer.

"He has a good heart," Patrick said as he drank his own. "And he always means well, even when he's being an ass." He gave Joe a look. "He's the one who suggested I come see you."

"He did?" Patrick nodded again. "Why?"

Patrick was silent for a long moment. "For this." Then, to Joe's complete surprise, he leaned over and pressed a kiss against the guitarist's lips.

Stunned, Joe sat there before jerking away. "Patrick?" he breathed, his eyes wide. "What the hell, man?"

Patrick sat back. "You looked like you needed that."

 _I did,_ Joe couldn't help thinking before he shook himself out of his daze. "But...but..you're not..." He didn't finish.

"No. But you need me and I want to help," was the quiet reply. 

_By sleeping with me?_ Joe couldn't help thinking. "Patrick." He reluctantly shook his head. "I can't let you do that."

"Joe." Very gently Patrick angled his head up so their eyes met. "I'm not trying to replace her. I'd never do that. I loved her, too. I just...well...I just want to help in whatever way I can." He paused. "If you let me."

"And Pete?" Joe couldn't help asking. "Elisa?"

"Elisa and I broke up over a month ago," Patrick said somberly to Joe's shock. "She got tired of bring alone. As for Pete...we're not together. We never have been."

"It always seemed like you were," Joe said slowly.

"I know it did, but we weren't," he said, twining their fingers together. "So...can I stay with you tonight?"

Joe found himself nodding. "Yeah...yeah, you can stay." He looked down at their joined hands. "I think I'd like that." He let himself be pulled into another kiss.

They moved closer together as they traded kisses back and forth. Joe sighed as Patrick moved down his neck to gently nibble at his collarbone. "Trick...Christ...please..."

"I've got you." He gently pushed Joe back against the pillows. "It's okay, Joe. I've got you." Patrick hovered over him, his eyes searching for something. "Have you ever been with a guy before?" he finally asked.

Joe shook his head. "Have you?" When Patrick shook his head as well, Joe let out the breath he was holding. "So...this is something new for both of us?"

"Yeah. Something brand new." Joe smothered his smile with another kiss.

Their clothes were tossed to the wayside as their kisses grew more passionate and heated. Joe's fingers dug into Patrick's shoulders as he was pressed into the mattress, a moan escaping him as Patrick moved down his chest to kiss his nipples erect. "Fuck, Patrick...please..."

"I've got you," Patrick repeated as he moved even lower, tracing a line down to his abs with his tongue. "Look at you...so fucking hot."

"So are you." His entire body jerked hard as Patrick's mouth slid over his cock. "Fuck! Patrick!"

Patrick let out an appreciative moan as he licked at the head, his tongue teasing the slip before he wrapped his hand around it to hold him steady. _So good...you're so good,_ he thought, closing his eyes. J _oe...please let me taste you...drink you down...every inch...more than anything._ He sucked harder, his head bobbing up and down as he drew out Joe's orgasm bit by bit. He couldn't wait to taste it all.

Joe's long fingers tangled in Patrick's hair, clutching him even closer as his climax overtook him. "Christ...Patrick!" he yelled, shaking hard under the singer as he came. He sagged back, breathing heavily as he threw a tattooed arm over his eyes. "Jesus."

Patrick sucked him down, raking it all before drawing back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You okay up there?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Just...yeah," Joe breathed, looking down at him. "Fuck, Trick...for someone whose never done this before you sure as hell know what you're doing."

Patrick grinned. "I read a lot," he said as he leaned up for a kiss. "You're delicious. Like vanilla custard."

"Never been compared to that before. And you're amazing." He looked down; Patrick's cock was still hard and pressed against his thigh. "Can I try?"

Patrick laid down next to him. "Sure," he said invitingly, still smiling. "We have all night."

Joe paused. "And if I want longer?" he asked, looking over at him.

Their eyes met and there was a warmth in Patrick's that Joe had never seen before now. "Then I'll be here."


End file.
